Made
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: Based off of Order Made by RADWIMPS  not a song fic . The creation of a country start to finish.


**AN: Based off of Order Made by RADWIMPS though this is slightly different with the use of nations instead of human. You can find the differences in this quite easily.**

**DISCLAMER: HETALIA OR RADWIMPS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! **

A new world unfolded before the child. Where is this place? Everything was all too new to the child.

"Hello" a man with a figure the other was unable to make out.

The child jumped for a moment unable to hear the other but instead able to sense him. "You can't hear can you? Do you want to? I can give you a ear. Actually I'll be nice and give you two to hear with. Would you like that?"

_Yes I would. But I can't talk._

"Would you like mouth? Perhaps I can give you two of them also." the man said.

"I only need one of them to talk. If I had two the other would just go to waste" the child responded. "I wish I could see you though. You sound so kind".

"Can you see? I can give you the power to see around and you won't have to worry about being stuck in the dark. Would you like that?" he asked in a gentle voice.

The small child nodded. The body felt so different. He never had a body before and he couldn't find one either. The child had been stuck within the earth for so long with no one to cross over him. Time had passed and he never understood why no one stopped or why he never seen these people.

"If only I could be able to touch. I want to walk and meet new people but I have no body to wonder with" the child said with a small whimper. "I don't want to be stuck in the earth anymore".

"Hands and feet would suit you well. I can give you a pair of each. They will fit you splendidly. Then you can walk on your own" he said.

The child looked down at his new found body. Small and fragile. "But without a nose I won't be able to smell the air" he said.

"And what might the air smell like?" the figure asked with a soft smile.

"… Pasta! And maybe some pizza too!" he said gleefully.

The man gave a small chuckle. "How about the smell of everything all together. The smell of life?".

The child breathed in. "Ve? The smell of life? But I am not alive. I don't have a heart".

"Everyone has one. You always did. It's right here you see?" the man pressed gently against the child's heart as it beat.

"But even if I do have a heart, I won't be able to be human" the child said with a slightly saddened face.

"I can't give you the life of a human. You come from the earth and are bound to it. But I can give you this" the man bent down and brushed the brunette hair of the child. "I can even make a curl for you". A long curl drifted from the child's face, to the left.

"But even if I look like a human I will never be able to have emotions" the child said starting to cry.

"Well then can you tell me what sadness feel like? What it smells like or tastes like?" he asked.

"Sinking. Like I am being pulled back into the earth. I don't want to go back into the earth and get left behind" the child embraced the man tears filling his eyes.

"And what might love feel like?" the man said as the child let go looking up at him.

Tears started to disappear. "Like flying high above the earth. Never being able to feel the earth pulling you down".

"And who might you love and feel sadness for?" he asked.

"…"

"Who might it be?"

"My family, friends, and anyone or anything. Sadness to drag me down, and love to keep me afloat. I won't be able to fly away and never see anyone again that way, or return to the earth" the child smiled.

"But I don't have any friends or anyone to be around" he sadly added.

"You need to have a home to call your own first. You never traveled above the earth did you? What might it look like?" the man asked.

"The world is painted blue with white on the top. The bottom has small ticklish threads that are a green. Towers with puffs of green are also around with colors growing. Long streaks of blue like ribbons around. A bright light to keep everyone from the dark of the earth." he explained going off into his own world as he did.

"Surely you don't want to live their by yourself? What might the creatures look like?" he asked.

"Anything ve. As long as I have someone it can be anyone no matter who they are or what they look like" the child said as birds chirped and other animals sounded.

"You have a wide imagination. Perhaps I will give you the skills to paint or perhaps cook" he continued after the child.

"No. I would like to learn these things myself, with my two hands. I want to find out on my own" the child explained.

"You're a very young child. Might I ask you one last thing?" he said.

"Anything at all" the child smiled softly.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The child looked at him blankly to see the face of the man becoming clearer. A man with his same face smiling down at him. "Italy ve".

Everything around the child started to turn into the world shaping around him. Wind passed through his hair and under his dress. The sky looked over him with a calming look.

"Italy?"

Italy turned to find another looking at him.

"Holy Rome?".

Turning back he found that the man had disappeared. The child smiled.

"Thank you".


End file.
